The 12 days of Star Wars
by actualtree-1432987
Summary: A Star Wars parody of the 12 days of Christmas that I made and decided to share on here. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_On the first day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _A lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the second day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the third day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the fourth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the fifth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the sixth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _6 troopers shooting,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the seventh day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _7 operational battle stations,_

 _6 troopers shooting,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the eighth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _8 TIE Fighters,_

 _7 operational battle stations,_

 _6 troopers shooting,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the ninthday of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _9 Rebels dying,_

 _8 TIE Fighters,_

 _7 operational battle stations,_

 _6 troopers shooting,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the tenth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _10 bolts of Sith lightning,_

 _9 Rebels dying,_

 _8 TIE Fighters,_

 _7 operational battle stations,_

 _6 troopers shooting,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the eleventh day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _11 destroyed planets,_

 _10 bolts of Sith lightning,_

 _9 Rebels dying,_

 _8 TIE Fighters,_

 _7 operational battle stations,_

 _6 troopers shooting,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 _On the twelfth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Empire gave to me,_

 _12 missiles firing_

 _11 destroyed planets,_

 _10 bolts of Sith lightning,_

 _9 Rebels dying,_

 _8 TIE Fighters,_

 _7 operational battle stations,_

 _6 troopers shooting,_

 _5 Death Stars,_

 _4 evil Sith Lords_

 _3 torture droids,_

 _2 warring factions,_

 _And a lightsaber to the chest_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me and my friends were talking about a Star Wars parody of the 12 days of Christmas, and I wrote it. Figured I'd post it on here. Anyway, tell me how you like it, if you think a verse should change, ect.**

 **May the Force be with you**


	2. Chapter 2

_On the first day of Star Wars,_  
 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _A glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the second day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the third day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the fourth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the fifth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the sixth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _6 Rebels blasting_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the seventh day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _7 secret bases,_

 _6 Rebels blasting,_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the eighth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _8 X-wings,_

 _7 secret bases,_

 _6 Rebels blasting,_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the ninth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _9 Rebel heroes_

 _8 X-wings,_

 _7 secret bases,_

 _6 Rebels blasting,_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the tenth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _10 blaster bolts,_

 _9 Rebel heroes,_

 _8 X-wings,_

 _7 secret bases,_

 _6 Rebels blasting,_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the eleventh day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _11 thwarted plans,_

 _10 blaster bolts,_

 _9 Rebel heroes,_

 _8 X-wings,_

 _7 secret bases,_

 _6 Rebels blasting,_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_

* * *

 _On the twelfth day of Star Wars,_

 _The Republic gave to me,_

 _12 teddy bears, (Ewoks)_

 _11 thwarted plans,_

 _10 blaster bolts,_

 _9 Rebel heroes,_

 _8 X-wings,_

 _7 secret bases,_

 _6 Rebels blasting,_

 _5 furry wookies,_

 _4 stolen data plans,_

 _3 annoying droids,_

 _2 Jedi padawans_

 _And a glowing lightsaber_


End file.
